Birthday
by Oh My Kira
Summary: Deidara reflects on his past birthday's and how they have affected him today. Slight AU. Dedicated to Deidara for his birthday, May 5th.


**Well, this is a oneshot dedicated to Deidara for his birthday, which is on May 5th.**

**Happy birthday Deidara!!!!! :D**

**Oh and this fic is sort of AU, because Sasori isn't alive but the rest of the Akastuki is. So yeah, just a heads up on that.**

**So I hope you enjoy and please review! ;D**

* * *

Deidara's POV

May 5th.

My birthday.

How I dreaded this day.

With each passing day I would become older, all the while loosing my youth. To think, I turn 20 today. For the past..... hmm....what was it? 7 years? Yes, for the past 7 years my birthday just serves as a reminder of the pain I've gone through.

The farthest I can remember back to was my 11th birthday, back in Iwagakure. Ah, now that birthday was actually a happy day.

_**

* * *

**_

_9 years ago, May 5th_

_I woke up to the smell of fresh meat cooking. It must of been Mother cooking the meal. Besides myself, her and my sister were the only people who lived outside of Iwa on Earth country._

_The reason why was because we were banned from entering the village, for what my family and I possessed._

_The mouths in our hands was our Kekkei Genkai. Mother never did tell me the name of it, she just referred to it as "our hands."_

_The village had feared us. In their fear, they made us pack the very few things we owned and leave the village, forever. Yes, that is how we lived. In poverty._

_But of course, before we did leave the village, I had graduated from the academy. I was the best student in the class, getting top grades and achievements. _

_Anyways, back to was I was doing._

_I sat up on the bed for a few moments before getting up on the ground. I walked to the small closet in my room and examined the clothes I owned. _

_'Not much to choose from,' I thought bitterly. I was used to it so I would get over it._

_I picked out nothing special, even though I was fully aware of what day it was today. My birthday was today. _

_Of course Mother and Yuki, my sister, would be excited and bake a cake for me. _

_Not that I wasn't grateful. Just not excited._

_I arrived in to the a kitchen and could smell the bacon Mother was cooking. Even though we lived in poverty, we could still find enough food for the three of us._

_So we just hunted for our meat and gathered our vegetables from Mother's garden._

_I took a seat besides Yuki and waited patiently for my food to be served. Unlike Yuki, I could wait and not complain at all. While she, would whine and moan for her food, demanding what's taking so long._

_"Mother!!!! Where's my food? I'm huuuuungry!!" She whined, banging her head against the table like an idiot. _

_I did a facepalm, 'Couldn't she just be patient?' I asked myself mentally. _

_But of course, I shouldn't be expecting her to be mature, since she was only 6 years old._

_Mother had just ignore Yuki's complaining and finally set the food on the table. _

_"Happy Birthday!! I hope you enjoy your meal! I made it extra special for you Dei-chan!" Mother said, kissing me on the forehead._

_I pouted. I hated it when Mother called me that. I was a boy, not some sissy girl like Yuki._

_I looked down at the foot she had set in front of me and smiled. It was my favorite. Bacon and eggs. _

_The only thing different was that she arranged the food so that it would look like a smiley face._

_"Thank you, Mother," I grinned._

_She nodded and sat down at the table with Yuki and I. The food was really good, so I just savored each bite slowly. I looked over to Mother and observed to see if she was enjoying the meal as much as I was._

_The sun was shining through the window, making her hair glow. Her long blonde hair was flowing freely down her back while her pale skin also seemed to glow. _

_She also looked over at me and gave that trademark smile of hers, making her ocean blue eyes shine with happiness. She looked absolutely stunning._

_Yuki on the other hand, had short brown hair that she inherited from Father. But she also had Mother's eyes. _

_Father. I don't remember him very well. I was only 5 when he died and Yuki was just an infant. From what Mother has told me about him, it seemed like he was a good man._

_I was snapped out of my thoughts by Yuki, who was shaking my arm._

_She looked up at me with her big blue eyes._

_"Onii-san, Mother said that we would be eating cake in a few hours."_

_I sighed, "Hai." _

_An idea suddenly popped into my head. _

_Hey Yuki," I started. "Tell Mother that I'm going to be outside, near the forest."_

_She smiled and nodded. I patted her on the head before leaving through the front door of our tiny home._

_I stood outside the house and gazed upon the forest that lay ahead. I heard all the birds chirping and saw them flying out of the trees._

_'Perfect,' I thought excitedly._

_I really liked birds for some reason. They were just so beautiful and held so much grace. Watching them flapping their delicate wings just amazed me._

_Sometimes I wished I could just spread my wings and fly away. But alas, I don't have wings._

_The forest was so beautiful. Walking through it just left me in awe. I stopped in my tracks when I heard a bird call. Not just any bird call, my favorite bird call. It belonged to the Blue Jay._

_I really like Blue Jays because they reminded me of my mother's eyes. Call me a momma's boy but I just loved anything that reminded me of her._

_I saw one perched on a branch that was fairly close to me. I crouched down low, careful not to scare it away._

_I began to observe it's graceful features. _

_It seemed like hours until the bird finally flew away. I was so happy that I saw a Blue Jay today. I couldn't wait to tell Mother about it._

_I arrived home sometime later. I could smell the freshly baked cake that Mother and Yuki had made for me. It smelled delicious. _

_Closing the door behind me, I could see the cake on top of the kitchen table. It was brown, which meant that it was a chocolate cake. _

_I licked my lip's in anticipation. I loved chocolate._

_I grabbed a chair and sat down. Then Mother and Yuki came into the kitchen and took a seat too. Mother had a math and lit the eleven candles on fire._

_They both looked over at me and smiled._

_"Dei-chan," Mother said. "Make a wish and blow the candles!!"_

_"Yeah I know."_

_I thought for a moment before making up my mind. 'I wish that....someday, when I'm older I'll be able to provide for my mother and sister. Then I could by us a better house and the things that they deserve.' _

_Then I took a deep breath, and blew out all the candles._

_"Yay!!!" The two girls shouted. _

_'So, Dei-chan," Mother cut a piece of cake, "What did you wish for?" She placed it on my plate._

_Grabbing my fork, I took a mouthful of cake._

_"I can't tell you." I said while crumbs spilt out of my mouth, "Or else it won't come true."_

_Mother just laughed and began eating the cake she had in front of her._

_After cake, Mother said she had a surprise for me. Obviously it was my birthday present._

_She led me out to the back of the house where I saw some strange machine._

_She told me to take a sit down on one of the chairs that had been place in front of the machine. _

_The machine had a bowl with a little piece in the middle of it. There was also a peddle thing that you had to press down in order to operate it._

_Mother pulled out some weird grayish looking substance. "Dei-chan, this is called clay."_

_"And this machine is called a pottery wheel," she pointed to it._

_I was confused. Why would she want to show me these things?_

_She grabbed some of the clay and put it in the bowl thingy. She gently wrapped the clay around the piece in the middle and put her foot on the peddle._

_The clay started going back and forth on the center piece._

_My eyes widened as I saw what she was making. The clay was already beginning to form into something. She was forming it with her hands. I saw the tongues come out of their mouths and begin to lick at the clay._

_The mouths on her hands seemed to help with the molding of the clay. I finally discovered a useful thing I could do with my hands besides scaring off people._

_Mother stopped for a moment and looked at me, "Do you want to try?"_

_I nodded my head slowly. I brought my hands down to the clay while she gently placed her hand on the peddle. I could feel the clay spinning around in my hand. _

_I couldn't describe the joy I was feeling right now. Everything felt so.....right. The texture of the clay felt amazing against my tongues. Bliss was what I felt at the moment. Pure bliss._

_I stopped and turned to Mother, "Thank you for showing me this." I put my arms around my neck and hugged her._

_She placed her arms around me and stroked my long blonde hair._

_"Your welcome."_

_**

* * *

**_

Ah, that was the birthday where I learned about clay. The day that defined the real me. But there was my 13th birthday, the birthday that caused me so much pain...

* * *

_7 years ago, May 5th_

_I was walking back from the forest after observing many birds. I made some clay sculptures out of the ones I saw. It wasn't explosive clay, so I didn't scare any of the birds away._

_Yes, exploding clay. When I was twelve I discovered I could add explosives to the clay to create a beautiful piece of art. But of course I had to infuse my own chakra for the explosives to actually work._

_To me, beauty was fleeting. Art is beauty, so in turn, the art had to be fleeting for it to be truly beautiful. _

_What better way than to make things explode._

_Today was my 13th birthday and I was on my way home to have a nice birthday lunch with Mother and Yuki._

_I was way deeper in the forest than usual so I didn't hear much from noise coming from the house. Right as I stepped out of the forest, I could tell something wasn't right._

_Blood. I could smell it. My heart beat quickened and my palms became sweaty._

_I began to run back to the house at full speed._

_I made it to the house and rushed into the kitchen._

_Mother. Yuki. They were in the laying in the middle of the kitchen, surrounded by a pool of blood._

_"MOTHER!! YUKI!!" I screamed as tears began to pour down my face._

_I crouched besides Yuki first and checked her heart beat._

_She was gone._

_I choked on a sob, trying to hold it back._

_I crawled over to Mother and discovered that her was eyes were still open._

_"Dei-Dei-..." Blood poured from her mouth._

_"I-Iwa nin-ninja attacked...." She was choking on her own blood._

_I held her in my arms and sobbed into her blood streaked hair. "Mo-Mother.."_

_With the last bit of strength she had, she lifted my face out of her hair. She smiled at me, even though she was in pain._

_Tears were running down her face as she said her final words._

"_I love you, Dei-chan..."_

_Her heart beat stopped at that exact moment. Her eyes slowly closed, hiding her beautiful blue eyes forever. Her breathing stopped. She was dead. Gone. Gone for ever._

_I cried even harder as I felt my heart being torn into millions of pieces. _

_I continued to cry for a few minutes but then stopped. She said Iwa ninja had attacked her and Yuki. They were the ones who had taken my family away from me._

_They would pay. _

_Rubbing my face on my shirt sleeve, I went into my room and grabbed some clay I had in there. I stuffed it in my clay pouch I had with me._

_I then exited the house and stood outside._

_I began to mold some clay. Soon, it was already a giant bird, big enough for me to fly on._

_I climbed on to its back and then began to fly towards the village, intent on killing anyone who got in my way. _

_Yes, I would kill for my family._

_The village was in sight so I began to mold more of my clay. I had infused chakra in these, making them explosive._

_I dropped one as soon as I was over a building. The building was destroyed immediately on impact. Screams could be heard from the villagers._

_I grinned like a maniac. Yes, let them feel my pain._

_I began to drop more and more, as I watched the explosions from above. I could feel the adrenaline rush through me. It was exciting. _

_I spotted some shinobi heading my way but I stopped them with some more bombs. Blood could be smelt so I knew I had killed them. The whole village was on fire and in shambles. _

'_I have created this.' I thought, pleased with myself. I could hear the screams of agony from down there. _

_The bird swooped down low enough for me to see a stray hiate-ate on the ground. I picked it up as the bird went higher up into the air._

_I had a small pocket knife on me and slash the Iwa symbol. I then tied it on to my forehead. I had a hiate-ate before we moved out of the village, but they had taken it away from me._

_I guess I could call the hiate-ate my birthday present._

"_Happy birthday to me," I said to myself._

_

* * *

_

That was the birthday that where my family had been killed, and where I had destroyed my former village. What a pleasant one that had been.

The next birthday wasn't as bad I guess. My 17th birthday..

* * *

_3 years ago, May 5th_

_I had joined the organization known as "Akastuki," soon after I had destroyed the village. Actually, it really wasn't my choice. I had been offered a position in the Akatsuki but I had declined._

_But then I had to fight Uchiha Itachi. I lost. So I had to join, even though I didn't want to._

_So my partner, Sasori, and I had attacked Sunagakure, intent on extracting the Bijuu from that_

_Kazekage brat._

_Yes, my birthday was on that day. Very surprising, eh?_

_We had succeeded in getting the Bijuu but unfortunately, we had been attacked by Konoha ninja. I took on the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki, the copy ninja Kakashi, and a few less important kids. _

_They thought I was dead after I had blown myself up, but they were wrong. The fools._

_Now I had to go find Danna. I last remember hearing from the Jinchuuriki that Danna had been in some cave thing. Ah, I knew what he was talking about._

_I got up on the clay bird I had made and began to fly towards the cave, only to discover it was not a cave anymore. It looked more like a crater than anything._

_I swooped onto there and looked around for Danna. My eyes widened as soon found Danna's wooden body on the ground and his heart was pierced. _

_Puppets weren't supposed to die. But he had._

_Even though I wasn't supposed to show emotion, I felt my eyes water up. The fool had gotten himself killed._

_He was the only person I had in the Akastuki that I was close to. _

_Another person that was close to me had died. My birthday seemed like more of a day for death, than celebration._

_Lucky me._

_I walked back to the bird and just flew away, back to the Akastuki base, leaving Danna's body and heart behind._

**

* * *

**

Yep, my birthday has just brought me pain more than happiness. Ah, reminiscing sure is fun.

I heard a knock on the door.

I looked over at it, "Come in."

Kisame poked his fishy head through the open door.

"Pein needs you." He shut the door as soon as he said it.

'Pein? I wonder what he wants' I wondered.

I got up of my bed that I had been occupying and left the room. I walked down the hallway and couldn't hear a sound from anywhere.

That's weird, usually you could hear Hidan shouting curse words by now. I made it to the kitchen only to see that the lights were off.

My eye brow arched up in confusion, 'Something is definitely is up.'

I flicked the light switch on.

"SURPRISE!!!"

I fell back in shock, "Wha-What the?"

Everyone was in the room. Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu, Hidan, Kakuzu, Pein, Tobi, and Konan.

A banner stretched across the room which read "Happy Birthday, Deidara!"

"Happy Birthday, Deidara!" They all chanted. Except for Hidan who said, "Happy fucking birthday!"

Konan went up to me and hugged me briefly before going back to stand by Pein, who just smirked at me.

Kisame ruffled the top of my head and Itachi just nodded.

"SEMPAI!!!!" Tobi screamed at the top of his lungs. He hugged me and wouldn't let go until I shoved him off.

I looked at all of them. They were my Teammates, partners, and friends. I smiled brightly at them. I couldn't believe that they would do this for me. I was happy for once.

"Thanks guys."

They all nodded and gathered around the table, where the cake was.

Konan brought a match and lit the twenty candles on the cake. "Make a wish," she said.

I thought about it, then made my decision.

'I wish that every birthday could be like this. Filled with friends and joy, not pain and suffering.'

I took a breath and blew the candles out.

They all cheered for me, as if I done the most amazing thing ever. Konan then scooped up cake for everyone and we all started eating it.

Before I took my first bite, I had a thought. A happy thought.

'Happy birthday to me.'

I took a bite out of it, and smiled. This birthday was great.

**

* * *

**

**Ah, this was long. Now I gotta get workin' on my other fic, 'Because of These Eyes.'**

**But this was fun to write! I do apologize if any of the characters sounded OOC. **

**Once again, this was dedicated to Deidara. Happy Birthday Deidara!!!! :D**

**Please review!**


End file.
